One Truth, Thousand Lies Ep 2
by Notafanbutstillfiction
Summary: Belle tries to decide whats best for her friends, and family. But who is in her family? Does she have two families now? Belle must decide if the truth is better than living in "blissful ignorance" or if she should be honest. On top of her newly discovered family drama, Belle has the high school drama between her best friend Snow, about their friend Noah.


EP 2 SC1 Belle in hotel room, Snow knocks on door

Snow walks in: Alright what are we gonna do about this?

Belle: Wh..What?

Snow: Everyone is acting so weird. I walk over and they get all quiet and… Wait. Didn't u get my text?  
>Belle: Um. I. I cant deal with this right now.<p>

Snow: What happened? What are you keeping from me?

Belle: Its nothing I just. I um.

Alexandra and Jessica knock on door, Belle lets them in

Alexandra: Belle listen. I cant believe you would (sees Snow)

Jessica: Um. Snow! Princeton is looking for you.

Snow: Oh really? Alright where is he?

Alexandra: In his and Noah's room like 4 doors down past the ice machine.

Snow: Alright I think I remember which one it is. Ill be right back. (leaves)

Jessica: Are you insane?

Belle: I think so, but what are we talking about?

Alexandra: Um seeing Noah come out of your room at like 3 am this morning? You two left together, I didn't think you left, _together. _I cant believe you would do that, Snow liked him first and you always say how stupid it is to date a friend or someone your friend likes.

Belle: Believe it or not, this isn't my biggest problem.

Jessica: Ruining your friendship with Snow is worse than whatever your mom is going to do.

Belle: What about my mom? Wait im lost.

Jessica: Isnt that the bigger problem you were talking about? Your mom finding out you were here?

Belle: No that's.. I mean yeah. That's it. Your right, we can all forget last night and it'll be fine. Noah will have no problem forgetting it, its what he does.

Jessica: You didn't actually think you could date _Noah_, did you?

Alexandra: Jess, Belle's not that (looks at Belle). Oh. My. God. Belle. That is the worst idea ever.

Belle: I doesn't matter what I like or want. None of it matters. Nothing can happen, so nothing will happen. I don't care, okay?

Jessica: Are you going to be able to see him without freaking out…

Belle: Why wouldn't I be. I said I don't care. Now lets go get food

Alexandra: Belle, you just drank so much last night, and now you want to get food. Something's not right.

Jessica: You aren't at the gym burning off every last calorie…

Belle: Yeah you're right, that's what I should do. Go to the gym. I need to clear my head.

Jessica: Or maybe thinking isn't good right now?

Alexandra: What do you mean? When have you ever said no to burning off anything? You usually want us to go to the gym because then you will go with us.

Jessica to Alexandra: Do you really want her things about things right now? She obviously made a horrible decision last night, and if she thinks some more she might decide to tell Noah she likes him or something stupid like that.

Alexandra to Jessica: Ok well maybe Belle could change him.

Jessica to Alexandra: If the last four "girlfriends" of the month couldn't change him, or even call him a boyfriend after 4 hours of being with him and him cheating, why could she. We love him, but he's a terrible boyfriend.

Belle: You guys have fun talking about if I'm insane or whatever. I'm going to the gym. This hotel has one right?

Alexandra: yeah third floor. (Jessica hits her kind of lightly) I mean no. just a restaurant.

Belle: Good save Alexandra. I honestly don't get what you guys are trying to do.

LOUD KNOCK ON DOOR

Belle: Hey, Snow….

Snow: Don't act like everything's okay you frickin bitch.

Belle walks to suitcase and starts going through it.

Snow yells after her: Don't walk away from me. You basically called me a slut and tell me to not even _hit on_ Noah. Why? Cause you're a good friend? Hell no. I should've known you were a bitch from the day I met you. You pretended like you cared about me, but you just wanted Noah for yourself, didn't you. Well do whatever you want!

Belle takes clothes and walks into bathroom

Snow yells: Oh you think you can shut the door on me! Wow your so cool Campbell! You know what? Take him, see if I care.

Alexandra: Snow, look I'm sure if you guys just talk, you'll see she's sorry!

Snow: Sorry?! Look. She does not care! She doesn't care who she hurts, who she whores around with, or anyone. SHE DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS. She's a bitch, a sociopath. I wouldn't be surprised if Satan had raised her.

Jessica: Ok, um that's a stretch.

Snow: You know what I don't need this. If your taking her side, then go to Hell.

Jessica: Well that would make sense, but if you were friends with the adopted child of Satan, aren't you going with us?

Snow: YOU ARE ALL INSANE. HOW WAS I FRIENDS WITH ANY OF YOU?

Belle comes of bathroom and heads for the door.

Belle: Relax. They were protecting you before you got here, and up my butt about how could I do this to you.

Turns to her for first time

Belle: But, he's not your boyfriend, you don't own him, you can't call dibs on him, and you cant handle rejection. You couldn't handle him not wanting to actually be in a real relationship with you.

Snow: You conceited bitch. What. He wouldn't reject you? He would bow down to the great beautiful Belle? Well your not that great, your not-

Belle: I didn't say he would date me. I didn't want you to get rejected because your too good for him and it wouldn't be fair for you to feel that way. Now that you can admit the world isn't falling apart, Satan's daughter is leaving. (grabs headphones from purse and walks out with purse)

Sc2 Belle getting out of shower in room in a towel and knock on door.

Woman from yesterday at door

W: Hi. Campbell? I'm Kim. Can I come in?

BS: Um sure…

BS: How did you find me?

W: I've known about you for a while. I couldn't bring myself to break things off with George, um your father, until he admitted it. That he was cheating, I mean.

BS: I can't tell my family. My mom thought my dad was cheating a year ago, and she cheated on him. He was really upset and told her that he wouldn't do that. He talked his way out of it, and we all believed him. We all thought my mom was wrong, that she was a terrible person, and that she paranoid. We all stopped talking to her and it was a really bad year for all of us. So my mom tried to hover over everything in our lives. I found out about it all from overhearing my parents, but I didn't want my brothers to know. When they knew it ruined the whole family.

W: I'm sorry.

BS: I don't know why I'm telling you this. I don't even know you. There's no one else I can talk to. Not my family obviously.

W: What about your friends. (looks at door, then at watch)

BS: Being with my friends is the only way to get out of my house, where everyone is trying so hard to act normal its like we are all actors playing the same character for the past year, trying not to slip up. I tried to fake happy at home, and pretend I forgave her. But I couldn't keep it up. When I tried to be happy for everyone else, I would fall apart whenever I was alone. I. I I'm sorry. (tearing up) You don't want to hear this. I don't even know you.


End file.
